Jak's Suicide
by CrimsonSleipnir
Summary: The title says it all. If you read it, reveiw it. One Shot.


Long after the end of Jak and Daxter's third adventure, things seem to be getting no better for out elven hero. Many still looked down on him, fearing him, knowing only of his Dark Eco side and nothing of his Light Eco balance. Jak finds himself living in Spargus city as a protector from Marauders. He dwells alone in a city of warriors that live there, but even some of those people, who have seen both sides of him, eye him with suspicion. The only ones who trust him at all it seems are his closest friends, ex-members of the Underground and those most loyal to Damas.

He has passed his days with Sig and Keliver, only occasionally going back to Haven city to see Daxter, Keria and the others at the Naughty Ottsel. However, one day, Jak skips Maruader hunting in the desert and takes the dune hopper to the monk's shrine. He makes his way to the very top, taking his sweet time. When he finally reaches its peak, he sits and gazes out over the sands. Both Cities are also visable.

Haven city is barely visible far off in the distance, and Spargus, though closer, still seems very distant. But perhaps that was just Jak's mental state. Looking down to the sands and seas below him, his eyes become filled with deep thought, even depression when Seem joins him.

"You are bothered." The soft spoken words of the monk take some time to register in Jak's mind. "What qualms you?"

Turning his head slightly before answering, he shakes his head.

"Nothing Seem. I'm just… thinking."

"Opinions of those who surround you do not matter. What matters are the opinions of those who are closest to you."

"You're telling me this why?" Jak's tone was cool. An atempt to be calm and civil with the harmless monk.

"Because I have reason to worry about you."

"Well don't" Jak snapped. "I'm fine. I just came up here to think and be alone."

Jak was famous, or feared most, for his temper. However, this temper didn't seem to bother Seem in the least.

"Alright then. I will see you later." Seem left Jak with his thoughts.

"Yeah whatever."

_I've saved sages from being sucked dry of their power, Haven City from Kor and the damn world from the Dark Makers, yet people see nothing more than an Eco freak. That's exactly what I am, I'm no hero just an eco freak. I've put Keira, Daxter and the others in danger countless times. Hell, they're in danger just being around me. My father is dead because of me, and I don't know what to do with myself anymore. All this Eco will be the death of me._

Jak sighed and laid back, staring up at the skies that were as blue as his tunic. "I just want to be accepted."

* * *

"Hey Seem." Sig's deep voice caught the small monk off guard. Slowly she turned to face the Wastelander.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Jak? He left sometime yesterday morning and I haven't seen him since. There's a storm brewin' outside the walls and I'm worried about the kid."

Solemnly, Seem shook her head. "The last I saw the warrior was at the temple. He was deep in thought and did not wish to be bothered. I assumed he returned last night."

Shaking his head, Sig shrugged. "Perhaps he stopped by the city. Thanks Seem." Peace maker ever in hand, Sig started for Haven.

* * *

"You mean he hasn't been here either?" Sig blinked in bewilderment as Daxter and Tess said that they hadn't seen Jak in ages. "So where the heck is he?" He muttered.

"Why is something wrong?" Daxter asked, clearly concerned about his friend. Sig was hesitant to tell Daxter but saw no way to avoid answering.

"He left Spargus the day before yesterday, Seem saw him later that day but no one has seen him since. There's a storm spinnin' in the sands. I sure hope he's not out there somewhere. I was really hoping he was here."

Daxter jumped up. "Well he's not. Where'd Seem see him?"

"Some Monk temple. Dunno where it is though. You know where it is?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

"No. Not with that storm, we'll wait 'till it passes."

"Sig! You can't be serious! What if he's out there?"

"The boy is smart. Seem's stayed off in that temple though enough storms for me not to worry. We'll go check in the morning."

Reluctantly, Daxter agreed and Sig spent the night in Haven so they could get an early start in the morning.

* * *

Daxter and Sig set off for the temple just after the sun was up. Daxter gave Sig directions; even with the early start it took an hour to reach the temple from Haven City Port. Once there, both the Ottsel and Wastelander made slow progress to the top, even though they moved as quickly as possible, neither was properly equipped for the climb. Upon reaching they top they were met with a disturbing sight.

Jak's body lay pale and lifeless near the edge of the temple. His eyes were closed peacefully and in his hand he clutched a note. That paper was initially ignored.

"Oh my..." Sig's dark face palled and his peace maker dropped with an echoing clatter. Daxter, was horror struck.

"J-J-Jak?" he squeaked and slowly advanced. "Jak buddy? C'mon…g-g-get up." His ears moved back and flattened to his head. His lip as well as his tail twitched. "J-Jak?" Daxter choked not only on his words, but on tears too.

"You!" Daxter yelled and hit the large man with all his might time and time again. "Wait till tomorrow you said! You son of a bitch! He'll be fine you said! Damn you Sig! We could have saved him if we came yesterday!" Sig did nothing but look down at the churning sands. The note, fluttering in the wind, caught his eye.

"Hey… Dax. What's that?"

"What's what?" Daxter snapped and looked in the same direction as Sig. He too spotted the parchment clutched in the lifeless hand. Stopping his rampage, Daxter slowly went to Jak's body once more, removing the note, his eyes moved over the single sentence written in crimson ink. Daxters tail twitched, a heavy wind took lightly held note away into the sky. Softly, Sig asked.

"What did it say?"

Daxter remained silent as he watched the note until he could see it no longer before whispering.

"Only in death…will I be accepted."


End file.
